Jubileus, The Creator
Jubileus is the final boss of Bayonetta. She is the "creator" towards which Father Balder and the Virtues are working towards reviving. Profile Long ago the universe was whole and the infernal demons of hell and the champions of heaven stalked the earth; this reality was eventually broken and the world was split into three: light, dark and chaos in-between. Jubileus, the first among angels (Dea), was ruler of the original, single reality. However in the Armageddon that led to the splitting of realities she was cast down and imprisoned within a stone statue. The Laguna were so pained by the loss of their leader that they sought anyway possible to revive her; even the angels that Bayonetta fights throughout the game were willing to sacrifice themselves for Jubileus. The power to revive Jubileus was split between the overseers of history, the followers of light, the Lumen Sages, and the keepers of the darkness, the Umbra Witches. Each group thus bore witness to the unfolding of time and if the two treasures were to ever be united Jubileus would rise and it was prophesied that she would reunite the trinity into one, resulting in the destruction of the world as we know it. The Lumen Sage known as Balder in his madness sought to revive Jubileus. His plan was to gain control of both the left and right eyes and at the same time destroy the dark sisterhood of the Umbra who would no doubt have been a threat to him. To this end Balder conceived a child with an unnamed witch. The resulting birth of Bayonetta sent the two clans into a spiral of conflict, causing the destruction of the Sages. Balder used the destruction of the sages to his own advantage, and converted the populace of Vigrid to the religion of the Laguna. He then began a series of witch hunts against the Umbra, which were coupled in tandem with attacks from the Laguna themselves wiping the sisterhood from the planet. Jubileus is then moved from her original location to the completed Isla del Sol, where the Ithavol group (a front for Balder's religious Laguna fanatics) have built a metropolitan paradise with the Ithavol CEO (Balder) as its leader. The Ithavol building itself is a giant rocket with Jubileus attached to the top, and with the unification of both eyes Balder plans to launch the rocket into space from where the revived Jubileus will undo the separation and reforge the trinity of realities into the one of old. It is later revealed that Bayonetta herself is the left eye; this was either known since her birth or just a coincidence but after taking the power of the eye into her body Bayonetta was stabbed by Jeanne and imprisoned for 500 years in order to protect her. Jeanne herself was brainwashed by Balder as a guide for Bayonetta to remember her true self. Balder also took the step of abducting the young Bayonetta (Cereza) from the past, as for Bayonetta to unleash the power of the eye she must see the world through an innocent's eyes. Balder apparently allows Bayonetta to best him in order for her to have that revelation and return her young self into the past. This being done, Balder then attacks Bayonetta and levitates both himself and his daughter to the statue of Jubileus where they take their places as the eyes of the world. After being launched into space Jubileus is revived, but Bayonetta is saved at the last moment by Jeanne. Jubileus awakens which crushes Balder to death; however, because Bayonetta, the left eye, is missing at Jubileus' rebirth, Jubileus only has half of her strength. After a lengthy battle, Bayonetta, with the aid of Jeanne, summons the Queen Sheba, a powerful entity believed to be the one true goddess of hell. Sheba then punches the now heavily weakened Jubileus into the sun, causing her to burn to death. The remnants of Jubileus' statue begin falling to Earth, but both Bayonetta and Jeanne are able to destroy it and save the world from the threat of Jubileus forever. Guide Jubileus is easily the most epic and intense boss fight in Bayonetta, and arguably one of the greatest of all time. The fight itself comes in five main stages: #'Inside the translucent orange orb in space'. This stage is relatively straightforward: Jubileus has several ribbon-like golden tendrils extending from her back; as you damage her, these will become stone and useless. She will implant these into the ground, and then either shoot fireballs from them (dodging these activates Witch Time), shoot balls of lightning from them, which will hit the ground and electrify it, causing damage if the electricity is touched, send down small missiles to rain down on you, or summon a phoenix which will attempt to fly into you. In any of these cases, the tendrils can be attacked; hitting them causes damage to Jubileus. Throughout this section there will also be two angel-heads trying to ram into you; pay attention to these, and dodge their attacks, but do not waste time killing them, as this does not damage Jubileus, leaves you vulnerable to her more powerful attacks, and the destroyed one is replaced by another almost immediately. Occasionally, the camera will change angle to look straight at Jubileus in the centre of the orb, she will say something, and then punch at Bayonetta three times. Hitting her fist will also cause damage to her (Wicked Weave attacks are useful to get her just after she has taken her hand away), but only dodging the third punch can activate Witch Time. After you have dealt enough damage to her, the fight will move to the next stage. #'The orb is filled with lava', with channels of stone to run across. Falling into the lava will cause damage, but it is not easy to run off the stone channels. The tendrils will be placed at set points in the orb, availible for you to attack. As you approach them, they will shoot two fireballs at you; these are easy to dodge. However, you will not be able to deal much damage to them before she pulls them away; even if you have activated Witch Time, she will still retract them after you have dealt a certain amount of damage. There are no other real threats in this stage. After you have dealt a certain amount of damage, Witch Time will be activated and you will find yourself on one of a series of platforms (just the same as with Fortitudo). Jump up them to reach Jubileus's head; strike it a few times and this stage will be over. In the brief interlude before the next stage, you are given a few seconds when she is lying helpless on the floor beside you; get in as many Wicked Weaves as you can before the next section. #'The orb becomes a frozen lake', with rolling boulders and falling spikes. This is significantly harder than the previous stage. The falling spikes will freeze you, as will touching the frozen lake (wearing the odette will protect you from the lake), and being struck by a boulder will flatten you. Each of these three will deal a large amount of damage, and (frustratingly) immobilise you for a few seconds. Avoid these three things at all cost! The method of dealing damage is the same as the previous stage however, except that when you approach the tendrils they will shoot balls of ice at you (which will also freeze you), rather than fireballs. After dealing damage to Jubileus's head, you get another few seconds of her lying helpless beside you. #'The orb becomes a set of platforms above a tornado', with Jubileus in the centre. The angel-heads will be here again, but the main threats of this stage are the lasers that come down from the sky, identical to the lasers from Balder's sattelite. These can be dodged in the same way and will not destroy the larger platforms but will destroy the smaller platforms if you are standing on them; in this case, not only will you be damaged by the laser itself, but you will be thrown down into the tornado and will take significant damage from the fall. The method of damaging her is the same as the previous two stages, except that this time the tendrils will shoot balls of lighting that will electrify the ground, in the same way as the first stage. After you have dealt enough damage then you will progress to the final stage. #'Again inside the translucent orange orb', with Jubileus using several additional attacks. This stage is by far the hardest. In addition to all of the attacks from the first stage, Jubileus will also throw down a set of spiral galaxy-like blue disks; being hit by one of these will transform you into the younger Bayonetta, who moves much more slowly. The disks are almost impossible to dodge. After you have been transformed, Jubileus will punch three times: the first two will miss, the third will definitely hit, but immidiately prior to this, you will be transformed back into the older Bayonetta, with the capability to dodge; however, the time you have to dodge within is a much shorter interval even than that needed to activate Witch Time. Another new attack has her implanting all of her tendrils into the ground, and punching the area immidiately below her; if you see her doing this, then transform into a panther and run as far away as possible, because her punch will generate a purple portal-like object, and falling into this will cause instant death. Continue running until it disappears. Staying out of it should be relatively easy, providing you don't fall pray to the temptation to hit the tendrils a few times before you run. Doing so will result in death. After you have reduced her final, yellow, health bar to about half, then the climax sequence will begin. After pressing the combination, Bayonetta will use her hair to form a spiralling platform around Jubileus up to her face. Jubileus will attempt to hit you off with her arms; these swipes are very easy to dodge however, and even if they hit you then you can just start running up the hair again. Once you reach the top then the hair will bind Jubileus in place, allowing you to hit her head without retaliation (except from the angel-heads); this is followed by the Queen Sheba climax. Trivia Jubileus might also known as Jubilee which is a special year of remission of sins and universal pardon. In the Biblical book of Leviticus, a Jubilee year is mentioned to occur every fifty years, in which slaves and prisoners would be freed, debts would be forgiven and the mercies of God would be particularly manifest. *Jubileus seems to a complete opposite of the main antagonist Mundus from Devil May Cry. Whilst Mundus was the king of the underworld, Jubileus was essentially God and both are of opposite genders. Despite this, they share a few similarities, primarily in their marble skin which breaks away from damage to reveal chaotic matter. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:angels Category:Females